


Spoonful of Whoop-Ass

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Katherine knows Jack is going to need helping getting ready to meet her parents.





	Spoonful of Whoop-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on a quote from Will and Grace.

“Get it together!” accompanied by a pillow hitting his head harder than necessary was what woke Jack up. Startling awake, he saw Racer standing there, one hand on his hip with an air horn in the other, prepared to sound it directly in Jack’s face if he didn’t get out bed.

“What the hell?” Jack asked, struggling to pull together why his best friend would be at his apartment at six in the morning. He had known the other boy for most of their lives and something had to be going on for him to out of bed before nine.

“Katherine called me last night, ruined my night by the way,” Racer pulled Jack up and pushed him toward the living room, “Her parents want to meet you and have dinner tonight. You, apparently, suggested cooking for them here. Now, I don’t know about you, but I would not want to bring anyone here and I don’t know why Kat comes over so often, you can’t be that great. Now, we’re going to get this place cleaned up and I’ll teach you how to make something that’s simple but will still impress your girlfriend’s parents.”

Jack was still slightly confused when Racer shoved a trash bag into his hands. Rolling his eyes, Racer said, “Start picking up the trash, I’m going to start on cleaning up your kitchen.”

“Why are doing this?” Jack asked, “I thought didn’t like Katherine.”

“I like her enough.” Racer shrugged, “Look, without Katherine, I’m the one that’s going to be taking care of you when you’re an old man and I don’t particularly want that responsibility.”

“You’re only a couple years younger than me!” Jack argued, only getting hit in the face bay a dust rag.

“Trash. Dust. Now.” Race glared, turning around to start on the dishes.

“You know,” Jack grinned, putting some music on as we began to follow the blonde’s instructions, “Mary Poppins got the same message across, but she did it in a nice little musical number. You’re like...you’re like a spoonful of whoop-ass.”

“It’s always been my job to kick your ass into gear.” Racer grinned.

“Yeah,” Jack smiled fondly, “the only one who doesn’t hold anything back.”

“Trash. Dust.” Racer replied, “We only have twelve hours to get this place looking perfect.”

Jack laughed but did as he was told.

At exactly six pm, Katherine arrived with her parents to a pristine apartment and a full italian meal ready to be eaten.

“Thank you for calling Racer.” Jack whispered as he and Katherine got the wine poured.

“Well, he is the only person I could think of that would make sure everything was ready in time.” Katherine smiled, “He cares about you a lot more than he lets on.”

“He cares about everyone more than he lets on.” Jack amended.


End file.
